The Strain: The Box
"The Box" is the title to the second episode from season one of the vampire horror series The Strain. It is based on a trilogy of novels by the same name. The episode was directed by David Semel with a script written by David Weddle and Bradley Thompson. It first aired on the FX Network on Sunday, July 20th, 2014 at 10:00 pm. In this episode, the four surviving members of Regis Flight 753 are becoming troublesome as they refuse to stay in quarantine. Ephraim Goodweather struggles with the custody hearing for his son, Zach and attends an AA meeting. Abraham Setrakian meets with Thomas Eichorst in jail, and Emma Arnot gives papa a kiss - the deadly kind. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * The Strain was created and developed for television by Guillermo del Toro and Chuck Hogan. It is based on a series of novels by Guillermo del Toro and Chuck Hogan. * "TS: The Box" redirects to this page. * This episode is rated TV-MA. It contains strong language and acts of graphic violence. Viewer discretion is advised. * This episode is production code number XSN01002. * This episode had a viewership of 2.12 million viewers in the United States upon its initial broadcast. * This episode is included on The Strain: The Complete First Season DVD and Blu-ray collections. The DVD was produced by 20th Century Fox and released in Region 1 format on December 2nd, 2014. * Actress Jess Salgueiro is credited as Jessica Salgueiro in this episode. * Actress Amanda Schik is credited as Amanda Chung in this episode. * This is the first episode of the series directed by David Semel. * This is the first episode of the series written by David Weddle. * This is the first episode of the series written by Bradley Thompson. * Robin Atkin Downes replaces Lance Henriksen as the voice of The Master beginning with this episode. * This is the first appearance of Vasiliy Fet, who is a main character on the series. * First appearance of Diane. * First appearance of Ruby Wain. * First appearance of Margaret Pierson. * Second and final appearance of Peter Bishop, who appears as a corpse only in this episode. As the character's head is destroyed, no actor portrays him. He was played by Andrew Divoff in "Night Zero". * Thomas Eichorst is revealed to be both a vampire and a former Nazi in this episode. Quotes * Gary Arnot: How are you feeling? * Emma Arnot: Hungry. .... * Thomas Eichorst: The sun has fallen. You are very fortunate, Mister Palmer. He has chosen you to bear witness to his glory. Welcome to the New World. .... * Thomas Eichorst: The great game is over, Jew. * Abraham Setrakian: Not while I still breathe. * Thomas Eichorst: Amazing. Despite all evidence to the contrary, you cling to the delusion that you will prevail. Don't tell me you still believe in that God of yours. So where is He? Why has He done nothing? Face the truth. He is nothing but a figment of your imagination. Your arrest report says you were apprehended with an antique sword. Is it Sardu's? * Abraham Setrakian: Don't worry. I will give it back to your Master in due time. .... * Abraham Setrakian: Remember your old friend, Dreverhaven? Would you like to know why he isn't here to share your glory with you? Because I cut him to pieces with that sword and dumped his parts in the North Sea. I'll see that you're reunited with him very soon. .... * Ephraim Goodweather: Hi, my name's Eph. I'm an alcoholic. I've been sober one year and eleven days. I'm in therapy. Learning about myself. It's a journey of discovery. Uh, I'm passive-aggressive and actively aggressive, which is a rare combination, I'm told. Let's see, what else? I'm controlling. I'm self-centered. I'm emotionally distant for my family. Oh, and the greatest sin of all: I love my work. But I'm taking it all in, you know, I'm owning it. And it's really making a difference. My wife's divorcing me, and screwing this new dude in my bed. In my house, on which I'm still making payments. There I go again, right, Richard? My sponsor says that I use sarcasm to avoid my real feelings, that if I truly loved Kelly, I would be happy for her, I wouldn't resent her. I'm trying, Richard. But it is a very steep hill. Crew * Ramin Djawadi - Composer * Gabriel Beristain, A.S.C., - Director of photography * Tamara Deverell - Production designer * Kathryn Himoff, A.C.E. - Editor * Gennifer Hutchison - Producer * Regina Corrado - Co-executive producer * David Weddle - Co-executive producer * Bradley Thompson - Co-executive producer * J. Miles Dale - Producer * Gary Ungar - Executive producer * Chuck Hogan - Executive producer * Guillermo del Toro - Executive producer * Carlton Cuse - Executive producer * Ra'uf Glasgow - Co-producer * Cory Bird - Associate producer * April Webster, C.S.A. - Casting See also External Links Episode links * * * * * * Series links ---- Category:2014/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified